


good opinion once lost

by springsoldier (ladydaredevil)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/F, F/M, Misunderstandings, Regency Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydaredevil/pseuds/springsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ahsoka Tano’s life is made difficult by the arrival of the exceedingly charming Lady Amidala and her intolerable friend, Miss Offee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good opinion once lost

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know why I wrote this, but I did, so.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a sentient in possession of good fortune must be in want of a spouse, whether they are aware of it or not. This was what Ahsoka’s elder brother believed, in any case.

News that the Theed estate had been rented out to a young Lady Amidala, who was unmarried and, it was said, of amiable character and great beauty, spread quickly. Ahsoka learned of this when Obi-Wan insisted that their father Qui-Gon call upon the newly arrived party to introduce himself. It was only proper, and he’d heard that the Lady had come with eligible friends:

Miss Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, who was, if rumours were correct, something of a politician, and Miss Barriss Offee, who had an income of ten thousand credits and the sprawling estate of Mirial to her name.

Ahsoka listened to this with only mild interest. She was in no hurry to marry, and would gladly have spent many more years in her family’s home with her brothers, but the facts were that her family, once prosperous enough, had suffered considerable economical difficulties in recent years. Their guardian had made a number of unwise investments over time, and then gotten thoroughly swindled by a man named Maul.

It had thus become somewhat urgent for herself and her siblings to find suitable spouses and, thankfully, they were all good-looking enough to make potential suitors forget that they were almost poor.

 Ahsoka and her other brother, Anakin, were both very fond of dancing. They had earned quite the reputation as lively dance partners and, possibly less favourably, as boisterous drinkers. Still, they never wanted for partners and were beloved members of their community.  

Which was fine and good, but there was no one suitable to _marry_ among their friends. Obi-Wan, who was entirely too serious for dancing and already engaged, worried constantly over the fact. Qui-Gon was not one to fret over such things, but it remained that their finances had seen better days and their prospects were few.

The arrival of the three ladies was as such the best opportunity they had been presented with in ages, and Obi-Wan insisted that they go to the next ball to meet them. As Ahsoka loved balls very much, it was no hardship, though she had no doubt that all the local families with eligible sons and daughters were having precisely this conversation.

 

Her first impression of the newcomers was that all three of them were quite handsome. An opinion, it seemed, that was shared by everyone else in attendance. Rarely had their small corner of the galaxy beheld such beauty and sophistication.

However, it soon appeared that Miss Offee was taciturn and unpleasant. She refused to dance, and did not talk to anyone.  Miss Chuchi and Lady Amidala were, by contrast, engaging partners who enthralled their audience.

It nevertheless became clear, at the evening went on, that Lady Amidala’s attention was particularly bestowed upon Ahsoka’s brother:

They danced together more often than was entirely proper, and talked the rest of the time, for all that Ahsoka could see that Anakin was anxious, and, as such, quite likely to make a fool of himself. Perhaps Lady Amidala found that sort of thing endearing, or perhaps she was simply blinded by her brother’s exceptionally handsome face.

Ahsoka herself danced a few times with Miss Chuchi, who was very pleasant and well-read, but did not seem inclined toward flirtation. The two of them, however, resolved to become friends and to call upon one another. Ahsoka thought she might enjoy some of the volumes in Qui-Gon’s rather extensive library and Miss Chuchi said that it would certainly be possible for her to visit Theed’s lovely gardens.

The rest of the time she spent chatting with her dear friend Rex and his assorted collection of brothers, who were a loud bunch but always made for good company, though they were none of them terribly good dancers.

 

Ahsoka did not mean to eavesdrop on the private conversation between Miss Chuchi and Miss Offee, but happened to be passing behind them on her way to collect her brother, who had perhaps had more wine than was entirely reasonable, when she heard her name being spoken:

"What of Miss Tano?" Miss Chuchi was asking. “I thought she was very charming. Surely you cannot find _everyone_ here tedious, Barriss!”

"She is quite plain," was the only answer. “Like the rest of them. Yourself and Padmé are the only ones worth conversing with tonight.”

Ahsoka did not, as a general rule, take rejection badly. She did not have such a high opinion of herself as to find unthinkable the fact that some people might dislike her. But plain! From someone as dull as Miss Offee, to boot, who had not even deigned to speak to her.

 

She told Anakin the whole story as they made their way back, and he was suitably sympathetic, but it was difficult to keep his attention for long. Anakin was so taken by Lady Amidala that he would speak of no other the whole evening.

This concerned Obi-Wan greatly, once he was made aware of it. For all that he’d been hoping that either of them would draw one of the ladies’ attention, he had not meant for them to become _infatuated_. Obi-Wan himself had secured an engagement with Lady Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore, whom he had met during his military service. They were to be married in the spring. She was very rich and somewhat eccentric. More importantly, he was excessively fond of her, which Qui-Gon had always insisted on.

Obi-Wan, for his part, maintained that though, yes, he dearly loved her, it was merely incidental, and that it would've been his duty to marry her regardless of his personal feelings on the matter, so that he might provide for the rest of the family. Anakin and Ahsoka should not hope to be so lucky, he said, and should consider more practical matches if they happened to be presented with them.

Anakin and Ahsoka were of the opinion that their older brother was a bit of a bore, and had not a romantic bone in his body. _Poor Lady Kryze_ , Anakin whispered into her ear, and she had to stifle a laugh.

Qui-Gon only wished Anakin the best of luck, but did caution that the union might be impossible. This had never been the best way to dissuade Anakin from doing anything. 

Miss Offee’s harsh judgement of Ahsoka became a source of gentle teasing, and she was certainly the first to laugh about it. Who would’ve wanted the attention of such a cold woman, no matter how rich?

 

Anakin was thrilled to receive an invitation to have tea at Theed soon after that evening. Obi-Wan, as ever the most cunning, was quick to suggest that he go on horseback, as it was likely to rain, which might thus lead him to have to impose on the three friends for a while longer. It did in fact rain, and Anakin did not return that night.

In the morning Ahsoka received a letter from her brother, who had fallen ill from being out too long in such awful weather. Obi-Wan, though concerned, sighed and said that it was quite like Anakin to get himself into such an embarrassing situation. He dearly wished to be able to accompany her to Theed, so that he might see Anakin’s state for himself, but work held him at home, and so Ahsoka made her way to Theed on her own.

She considered only upon arriving that she was really in quite a state, having walked all the way from home through the mud and with cheeks flushed from the exertion. Miss Offee certainly seemed to think she was being improper, as she could not seem to keep herself from staring at Ahsoka a few moments too long despite her usually impeccable manners.

Her friends were much more solicitous, and offered her clean clothes to change into, commending her for making the whole trip on foot in such weather for her brother’s sake. 

Anakin was far too feverish to be moved and was very sorry for the inconvenience this caused, though he did not seem sorry for the care Lady Amidala provided. Ahsoka was loath to leave him in that state, however, and was terribly relieved when Lady Amidala offered her a room.

“The house is more than big enough for all of us, it is no trouble at all. We all wish Mr. Skywalker a quick recovery and I will do whatever I can to ensure it. If your presence can bring him some comfort, it is very welcome.”

Lady Amidala truly was a wonder.

Ahsoka’s opinion of Miss Offee did not improve much during their stay at Theed. She was quiet throughout, did not join in on card games unless extensively coaxed into it by her friends – for who could deny Lady Amidala or Miss Chuchi anything? – and Ahsoka caught her gaze more than a few times. What was it that was so offensive about herself, she wondered, that might warrant such scorn?

Miss Offee at least had the decency to look uncomfortable when her attention was noticed. Ahsoka decided that the best course of action was to ignore the indiscretion entirely and to immerse herself in conversation with Miss Chuchi, instead, as Lady Amidala and her flock of handmaiden tended to her brother. Miss Offee, who was proficient in the healing arts, had already declared that he merely needed some rest. Ahsoka found her bedside manner quite lacking, but was reluctantly grateful for the help.  

Miss Offee answered tersely, and only when spoken to directly, but she and Ahsoka still managed to disagree:

Ahsoka had been telling Miss Chuchi that she found both herself and Lady Amidala to be quite the accomplished women, and Miss Chuchi had answered that she found most people were accomplished in one way or another.

“I find the word is thrown about too easily, these days. I hardly know more than half a dozen people I would truly apply the word to.” Miss Offee interjected, having grown interested enough to abandon her letter to her guardian for a moment.

“You must have harsh requirements,” Ahsoka retorted, thoroughly unsurprised.

“Well, if the word is to have any meaning.”

“What does it take, then?”

“To possess knowledge of the Force and the martial arts, to be well-read, to have dancing, drawing and singing abilities, at the very least.”

“Surely it would be impossible for any one person to master all of these subjects.”

“Certainly if dedication is lacking it would be impossible.”

“Do you consider yourself to be accomplished then?”

“By whose definition?”

Ahsoka was taken aback.

“Are you teasing me, Miss Offee? I thought you had no sense of humour.”

Miss Chuchi smiled, undoubtedly trying to lessen the growing tension between the two of them.

“Oh no, Barriss can be very funny. Only she does not much appreciate being laughed at.”

“Too prideful,” Ahsoka asserted.

“I find it difficult to forgive offenses against me.”

“So _I_ cannot tease _you_. That’s a shame. I so love to laugh.”

Miss Offee looked at her, nonplussed.

“I suppose you will have to find some other way to amuse yourself.”

Ahsoka felt vindicated: Miss Offee had proven herself to be an arrogant bore, as she’d thought.  

 

As Anakin recovered it became clear to all parties present that parting him from Lady Amidala – who had been kind enough to ask Ahsoka to call her by her given name, Padmé – would be increasingly difficult. They were so taken with each other that Ahsoka dared not point out that Anakin was sufficiently recovered that they might go home.

Miss Offee had not offered any familiarity and Ahsoka had seen her frowning in the young couple’s direction, which she found worrisome. She dearly hoped that there would be no meddling with her brother’s happiness, and resolved to do whatever was necessary to keep Miss Offee from interfering.

In the end, a note from Obi-Wan enquiring after them was what broke the spell and they packed up with some reluctance. Anakin credited Padmé’s gracious care for his recovery, and Ahsoka was surprised to notice that the blatant flattery seemed appreciated.  

 

There were several events during which Anakin and Padmé crew closer and closer, to the rest of the family’s – and the town’s – growing interest. Rex was of the opinion that their union would be made official sooner rather than later as, he said, there was nothing he’d ever seen stand in Anakin’s way when he truly set his mind to something. His brother Cody, on the other hand, firmly believed that Lady Amidala would come to her senses and find a more suitable partner.

“I certainly hope you don’t mean yourself,” Rex teased. “Skywalker would never forgive you.”

Ahsoka found herself spending much time with Riyo – Miss Chuchi – and, incidentally, Miss Offee, who had not warmed up to anyone else. Ahsoka would not have shared with Riyo her distaste of her friend, of course, but she could not help mentioning, when they were alone, that she could not understand why Miss Offee often seemed to be paying attention to her conversations when she seemed to dislike Ahsoka so. Riyo was surprised, and assured her that Miss Offee did not have any ill feelings towards her and always grew quiet and uncomfortable around people she did not know well.

“Why, she was telling me how she admired your eyes just the other day.” That was impossible, of course, but Ahsoka didn’t think her friend would’ve lied about such a thing. She must’ve misheard, or interpreted in a positive way some neutral statement. It was so like Riyo to see the best in people.

The object of their conversation came back then, having extricated herself from a conversation with a flirtatious officer, and they hastily found a new topic. Ahsoka wondered what the man had found so interesting in her. She was strikingly beautiful, yes, but clearly uninterested and she hardly ever smiled at all.

 

Miss Offee deigned to dance with her on one occasion, after Ahsoka had insinuated that perhaps she never danced because she did not know how to – and was that not a requirement for someone to be considered accomplished?

 It turned out to be much less painful than she had anticipated. She had not really wanted to be taken up on the challenge, had simply thought she might be right and finally found something the other woman was not irritatingly proficient at. She had also not believed Miss Offee so be so easy to goad into an activity she so evidently disliked but pride, it seemed, overcame her distaste.

Her initial conjecture also turned out to be very untrue. Miss Offee danced as well as any partner she’d ever had. The words they exchanged were few but civil enough, and Ahsoka became somewhat – entranced by her companion, despite herself.

Miss Offee even smiled and thanked her for the dance, in the end, which convinced Ahsoka that she was being mocked. Rex commented that they had made a very handsome couple afterwards, and Ahsoka felt rather betrayed.  

 

Ahsoka and Anakin became frequent guests at Theed, and she knew he was thinking of proposing – a foolish thing to do, in their financial situation, though Ahsoka was certain that they would manage to have their way nonetheless – and hoping that Padmé might be the one to broach the subject. 

Then one day the invites abruptly stopped, and they heard through neighbourly gossip that Theed was being closed for the winter. Obi-Wan was positively incensed on Anakin’s behalf, outraged that he had been lead on in such a cruel way.

Ahsoka was certain there was more to it, because she could not believe Padmé to be so callous, and very strongly suspected someone _else_ of being behind the whole thing. Someone who she had no trouble believing to be cold enough to attempt to part the young lovers. It was all Miss Offee’s doing, she was certain!

Anakin was heartbroken to learn, through a brief letter, that Lady Amidala and her friends had left Theed and were to spend the winter in Coruscant. She did not leave an address where she could be reached, and Anakin was so upset he took ill again, and did not recover for several weeks.

Ahsoka assured him that Padmé’s feelings for him could not have waned, that there must be some other reason for her departure. Her suspicions were confirmed by her frequent correspondence with Riyo, who was saddened to report that their dear friend had grown withdrawn and no longer seemed to take pleasure in her usual activities.

Once Anakin felt better he made plans to visit the city, ostensibly to go with Obi-Wan, who had some business to attend to there, and friends to visit. There was nothing that would keep him from his beloved, he said, if she did not truly wish to be parted from him. Obi-Wan advised caution, but Ahsoka found herself inclined to agree with Anakin.   

 

Though Qui-Gon was always good company, the house was quiet without her brothers’ constant bickering and Ahsoka was delighted when Rex, who had moved in with one of his cousins, Gree, invited her to visit. Gree she did not know well, but he was the steward of a great estate, and as he had recently been injured, he now required help from a few of his numerous relations while he was recovering.

She was startled to discover that the estate in question belonged to Offee’s guardian, Lady Unduli. Of course, she only found out the nature of their relationship because Offee happened to also be visiting. This Ahsoka learned when they were invited to dine with Lady Unduli, who had grown fond of Gree and Rex’s company.  

Ahsoka managed to remain civil throughout the meal, for Rex’s sake if nothing else and if Offee noticed anything of her scorn, she did not mention it. In fact, she seemed rather preoccupied with some other concern. They were seated beside each other and Offee attempted to inquire after her family, but was interrupted by Lady Unduli, who, though not unpleasant, rather insistently enquired after Ahsoka’s accomplishments.

Offee’s beliefs in the matter were not solely her own, it seemed.

Ahsoka, though physically capable and reasonably well-read, was deemed lacking when it came to the arts. The assessment would’ve been amusing had it not been so embarrassing. At least Rex was present to offer some sympathetic glances.

Eventually the conversation moved away from her and she thought herself to be saved from any further questioning. She was not.

“Tell me, Miss Tano, how _did_ Barriss behave when you were first acquainted with her?”

“Pardon?”

“Did she act properly?”

“I – am not certain I know what you would like me to say.”

Offee had paled, but stayed quiet.

“Only the truth.”

“Well – she did not dance with anyone, at first. Even though there were many willing partners”

 “I did not know anyone!”

Ahsoka, amused despite herself at seeing her so off-guard, could not help adding:

“Balls _are_ renowned for being meeting grounds”

“Conversation with strangers does not come to me as easily as it does to you, Miss Tano.”

“Well, perhaps you should practice.”

Ahsoka noticed that Lady Unduli was contemplating their conversation thoughtfully.

 

She went for a walk through the gardens after dinner, eager to excuse herself from the exceedingly stiff company. It seemed like a bad omen to get caught into a sudden downpour so early into the walk, as it added to an already unpleasant day, but she found refuge in the rather lovely pavilion.

She was, it seemed, not the only one to have gotten caught outside, and she almost turned on her heels and braved the rain, her dress be damned, when she realised the identity of her companion in misfortune.

Offee seemed just as startled for a second, then recovered her composure and curtsied. Ahsoka tried very hard to ignore her on her way out.

“Wait! Miss Tano, if I may –“

Miss Offee had turned uncharacteristically flustered, and Ahsoka gained some satisfaction from it.

"I wanted to discuss something with you. I am not – very good with words, but I do hope you will hear me out.”

She took what seemed like a steadying breath and Ahsoka thought that she was perhaps going to apologize for her interference in Anakin’s relationship, preparing herself to refute whatever claims were made as to the necessity of such a thing.

As Miss Offee spoke, however, she quickly realised that she’d misread the situation entirely.

“I find myself – against my better judgement – considering the difference in our standings and the poor manners I’ve witnessed from yourself and your brother – and the company you keep – I – despite all of this, I have found myself thinking of you often these past few months and I – would dearly wish not to be parted from you again and so I – I suppose I am asking for your hand if you would consider doing me the honour of –”

 Ahsoka once the first shocked moments had passed, could not keep herself from interrupting, focusing on the one element she could remotely make sense of.

“ _Excuse_ me? Is that why you interfered? Because Anakin and I aren’t _proper_?”

“I… am not certain I understand what you are accusing me of.”

“In Padmé and Anakin’s affairs!”

"That has nothing to do with it. Theed has suffered under poor management for years and Padmé has only just discovered the extent of the debts her former steward has caused! She cannot afford to marry a poor man, someone had to get her to see reason."

Ahsoka was too incensed to consider this new information.

"They love each other. _Everybody_ could see it!"

"They've only just met. I convinced her to leave before she could get too attached.”

"It was already too late for that! Now they're both miserable, and for what?!"

Miss Offee had turned defensive, the earlier earnestness entirely gone as though it had never existed.

"I stand by my words, Miss Tano. I truly believe it was for the best."

"Then you must truly be heartless! I cannot fathom why you have decided you might want to marry _me_. After all, we _barely_ know each other. Not that my feeling would change given more time. I had decided on our first meeting that I wanted nothing to do with you."

Miss Offee stopped short.

"Is this what you think of me? My apologies, then. I won’t trouble you any further. Thank you for being so – thorough in your response." Her voice wavered a little before she managed to compose herself.

She gathered up her skirts and left then, paying no mind the to pouring rain and looking rather – crestfallen. Ahsoka remained in the pavilion a long time, mind reeling from the revelations.

She did not see Miss Offee again for the remainder of her visit.

 

She found herself thinking of Miss Offee often, even as she tried to lift the spirits of her heartbroken and moody brother, who was still in Coruscant –where Padmé was staying with her friends the Organas – and was very displeased at being avoided at every turn.

Further correspondence with Riyo had confirmed the claims about the state of Padmé’s affairs, though she had not wanted to mention them out of courtesy and because the whole thing was being handled quietly.

That Miss Offee had, in fact, been thinking only of her good friend’s well-being when she had recommended their departure from Theed was a shock to Ahsoka. It was, when she thought on it, the sort of sensible advice Obi-Wan might have given, and her brother was certainly not heartless.

Ahsoka thought of writing to apologise for her temper and harsh judgement – which, she was willing to admit now, might have been somewhat hasty, but surely Miss Offee wanted nothing to do with her anymore. It was a wonder that she had ever entertained the thought and after such a rejection – no, it was best not to trouble her further.

 

She was soon invited to join her uncle Plo Koon on a trip to the countryside. As her brothers had not yet returned from Coruscant, where they were ostensibly preparing for Obi-Wan’s upcoming wedding – though she knew from Anakin’s letters that the reason he lingered was that he’d finally managed to communicate with Lady Amidala – and her friend Rex still lived with his cousin, she seized the occasion to leave her regrets behind for a while and get some fresh country air.

She had not thought to enquire after their itinerary and was soon shocked to find herself in Mirial.

Ahsoka could not very well oppose to the visit without revealing the source of her unease, which she had vowed to speak of to no one, despite her affection for her uncle. He was puzzled by her reluctance, because she was usually adventurous enough.

“But she’s – far too rich!”

“What of it? Her house will be all the more interesting.”

Ahsoka had floundered, her usual wit gone, and found no more reasons to protest.

Miss Offee’s estate truly was as beautiful as she’s heard, and she could despite herself recognise the other woman’s touch in the neat gardens. It was not as sober or austere as she’d imagined – on the contrary, it was quite lovely, tough carefully maintained.

She’d been unspeakably relieved to learn that the mistress of the house was away, though she’d done her best to hide it. The estate was truly magnificent, and Ahsoka’s mind reeled at the thought that, had she accepted Miss Offee’s proposal, she would have come to live there. It seemed unthinkable, and yet she could not help flushing as she imagined it. 

 

The estate was open to visitors, which she found surprisingly generous. It was only the start of her astonishment, however, as she came to realise that all of the staff spoke of Miss Offee with much fondness. Certainly she was beautiful, a maid said, as Ahsoka lingered a few moments too long before a marble likeness, but more importantly, she treated all of her dependants with kindness, and was a gifted healer who cared for them herself when they were sick.

She found herself wandering the gardens on her own, as her uncle was contemplating the gallery or striking family portraits. She hadn’t stayed there long, made uncomfortable by the all-too familiar features.

The lovely rose bushes, however, held her attention for quite a while. She could imagine Miss Offee carefully tending to them, though in all likeliness they were left to the care of the staff. She had a short conversation with one of the gardeners, who also had nothing but kind words for his employer, and said that she did enjoy working on the roses herself.    

The most surprising encounter, however, was a chance one when she followed the path back to the mansion and stumbled upon a young man resting on the well-maintained grass, apparently content to soak up the sun. She wondered briefly if he might have been another guest, but his proprietary manner and fine clothing made it unlikely that he was anything but a member of the family. He startled awake at her approach, and climbed to his feet to introduce himself.

She had known, distantly, that Miss Offee had a young charge. She had expected someone somewhat like her, quiet and distant. Instead she met a lively and rather imposing young man, who spoke of his guardian with great affection and, it seemed, had heard enough good things about her that his eyes lighted up in excitement when she told him who she was.

Ahsoka was so bewildered by this turn of events– though it was true that Miss Offee must’ve thought of her favourably enough, at one time – that she did not notice that someone had joined them right away.

Soon enough, however, the young man she’d been conversing with excused himself and rushed to the far side of the path to lift the newcomer – Miss Offee, as it turned out – off her feet and into an embrace. Rather than taking offence, she laughed a little before trying to squirm out of her ward’s grip.

“Barriss! You’re home!”

“Let me go, you brute! I swear you grow every time I am away.”

Her tone was so fond, and her smile so pleased that Ahsoka hardly recognised her, and the sentiment was clearly returned. Ahsoka thought of her own brothers, suddenly wishing for their presence. She had not thought Miss Offee to have such an easy relationship with anyone.

“I missed you.”

“Yes, yes. So did I. Your instructor tells me you’ve been avoiding your fencing lessons again.”

“I’m terrible at it!”

“So we will practice.”

Eventually she was put down, and then noticed Ahsoka. They stood frozen for a moment as their gazes met. Ahsoka was the first to regain her bearings, and decided to make a hasty exit. 

“I’m sorry, I am intruding, it was lovely to meet you Zonder but I really must go –“

“Do stay.”

“What?” Ahsoka was caught so off-guard by the request that she could think of nothing else to say.

“Please don’t feel like you must leave on behalf of my being here.”

“I – this is your home and I – “She stopped in her tracks, unwilling to say more in front of Zonder and risk embarrassing her further – the both of them, if she was being honest with herself “My uncle must be waiting for me. I’m sorry, I was told you were not home.”

“No, it’s – I’m glad to see you again. And that you might—see my home.”

Ahsoka did not understand her at all, as had been made abundantly clear by their previous interactions. She could not fathom why Miss Offee might enjoy her presence in the slightest, except possibly to demonstrate that she would hold no grudges toward Ahsoka for what had previously transpired between them.

So Ahsoka remained in their company. It might’ve been painfully awkward but Zonder was good-natured enough that she felt at ease listening to them catching each other up on their respective affairs during the time they’d been parted, occasionally including her. The change in Miss Offee’s demeanour was fascinating. She was still reserved, as before, but without such careful control over her emotions, and when she was animated she looked so striking that Ahsoka could scarcely look away.

She found out, among other things, that Miss Offee was an excellent fencer – and certainly they would have to find an occasion to test their skills against one another – and that she _did_ enjoy some forms of dancing, only not the sort that was commonly performed at balls and certainly not in public. They sat on the lawn speaking for a long while, and Ahsoka was surprised to notice, when her uncle came looking for her, that over an hour had passed.

Zonder convinced her uncle to go fishing with him later in the afternoon, smiling encouragingly at Ahsoka and Miss Offee as he left in a way that had her believe her certainly knew of _some_ of the situation between the two of them. The conversation quickly dissolved into stilted small talk once they were left alone, and Ahsoka would have liked to resolve some of the more – sensitive matters between them, but she was reluctant the ruin the truce they had finally reached.

They had dinner with Miss Offee’s friend Miss Secura that evening, and the addition of a third party eased the atmosphere again. Her uncle was convinced to extend their stay by a week or so – for how could he expect to see even half of all that Mirial had to offer in so short a time? – and Ahsoka was unsure of how she felt about this new development. Surely she would find the time to attempt to make amends, at least.

Miss Offee had to excuse herself early in the evening, for there was an acquaintance of hers who had been injured and required a healer. The messenger had said it could wait until morning, as it was not and urgent matter, but Miss Offee had protested that she would not leave the poor soul to suffer for her own comfort.

“Dear Barriss,” Miss Secura said after she’d gone. “I’ve never met someone so dedicated to the well-being of others.”

Ahsoka swallowed and gave some sort approving noise, feeling worse than ever.

 

In the morning Ahsoka went back to the gardens for a walk, hoping to clear her thoughts. She had not slept well, plagued with regret and embarrassment. For how could she apologise to Miss Offee now without it seeming like it was the sight of her immense wealth that had changed her mind?

She seemed to have been able to dismiss the whole thing, forgiven Ahsoka’s awful temper and her accusations, and was being as cordial as could be hoped. 

She was surprised to cross paths with Miss Offee, who, it seemed, had the same morning ritual she did. Their conversation, though stilted at first, eventually eased into a mostly comfortable, if careful, discussion. Ahsoka was startled by the change in her demeanor once again – was it truly what she was like when at ease in her own home?

Miss Offee was sharp and Ahsoka was clever and they found that, though they rarely agreed on any point, they found the clash of ideas stimulating and enjoyed debating. They met again the next morning, though no clear agreement had been made, and did the same every day from then on.

Ahsoka had resolved to say _something_ of her feelings before her departure. And perhaps, even to see if, after amends were made, Miss Offee regained some regard for her, because it had occurred to her, sometime during one of their morning strolls, that she may very well be in love with Miss Offee.

Ahsoka had been listening to the other woman passionately decry the lack of access to medical supplies in the area when she had stopped abruptly, feeling herself flush with the realisation.

“Miss Tano? Are you feeling quite well?” Miss Offee’s eyes had filled with concern and Ahsoka had flushed deeper.

“Yes. I’m sorry, do go on.”

Ahsoka was the biggest idiot in the world, and something needed to be done about it.

 

Her plans to apologise were disrupted by the arrival of a letter from home to the inn where she and her uncle were staying. She had not expected to receive one, but it was nice to hear from Obi-Wan. Her happiness was short-lived, and she had to sit down as she took in the contents of the letter.

 Her impetuous brother had eloped - and with Miss Offee's dear friend at that! With the family's reputation so tarnished, Obi-Wan was both greatly concerned and furious at the thought that his engagement to Lady Kryze might be compromised.

What could have possessed Lady Amidala to do such a thing? Anakin she knew to be reckless, but she’d always seemed so sensible. And to think that her brother would risk the reputation of the woman he loved this way? The whole situation seemed unreal.

And for her own part, her heart ached at the thought that there was no way Miss Offee would be willing to overlook her family’s faults now, when she’d been so bothered by poor manners before – Ahsoka could not imagine she would be willing to overlook such a scandal.

Once she felt she could speak again, she informed her uncle that they needed to depart for Coruscant at once.

 

As they finished packing and prepared to leave Miss Offee came in through the door – in her distress Ahsoka had completely forgotten they were to go riding together. Miss Offee must’ve waited for her a while and then come down to the inn to see what had kept her.

“Miss Tano?” she asked, faint. “You’re leaving? I thought –“

Ahsoka felt tears welling up and forced them back resolutely. She would not embarrass herself further by losing her composure.

“I’m very sorry – it is – a family matter. Though I suppose you’ll hear of it soon enough.”

“Oh no, are your father and brothers well?”

“I can’t say. They aren’t ill but – Anakin and Padmé seem to have eloped. No one knows where they are, and Obi-Wan is terribly worried.”

Miss Offee seemed relieved, instead of the outraged or disdainful as Ahsoka had expected.

“Is that all? Thank the Force, I thought it was more serious.”

“What?”

“I am inclined to believe your brother’s good character – Padmé and yourself would not be so fond of him otherwise – whatever I may think of his manners.” She offered Ahsoka a rueful smile. “And our friend Padmé knows Coruscant well and is quite resourceful. I do not believe them to be in any danger. All that remains is the question of their reputation – and their families’”

“Yes, exactly. My brother is concerned over the status of his engagement to Lady Kryze.”

“I know of her. She is rich enough to disregard public opinion.”

“But _you_ –“

Miss Offee seemed astonished.

“I? Why should my opinion matter?”

Ahsoka was trying to find a way to answer, cursing herself for the slip of the tongue, but had not found anything to say when her uncle came back, having saddled the horses. She and Miss Offee curtsied to each other as they said their goodbyes. How Ahsoka wished she could have touched her, taken some comfort in an embrace before they were parted, possibly forever!  

 

It took only a few days to locate the two lovers, who had rented a room in a modest but decent inn under false names. They formed a couple striking enough that passersby had remembered seeing them around. Ahsoka was the one who found them, and quickly sent a message to the rest of their relations before she went to confront them.

Ahsoka’s family had studiously avoided crossing paths with the Naberries, who were also looking for their wayward daughter, while they were searching for them, for they were almost entirely certain that the elopement had been Anakin’s idea. How he had managed to talk Lady Amidala into such a thing, no one knew.

She bribed the innkeeper for their room number, and found them standing pressed together on the small balcony.

“Ahsoka!” Her brother exclaimed when he caught a glimpse of her “—why are you here?” 

“What were you _thinking_?” Ahsoka hissed. She did not think she’s ever been so cross with her brother before. Anakin considered her, surprise evident, and Padmé cautiously retreated out of the room with a last squeeze of her intended’s hand, leaving him to explain.

“We _had_ to, Padmé’s family cannot afford a proper wedding at the moment – and it must not be known because debtors would come calling – and _we_ certainly don’t have the means!”

“Could you not have _waited?_ ”

“Ah,” he said, suddenly flushing with a mixture of embarrassment and bliss. “not exactly.”

“Anakin!”

In other circumstances she would’ve been thrilled by the prospect of being an aunt, and she had to admit the explanation lessened her anger, but –

“I thought you of all people might understand – that you wouldn’t care if it was proper or not.”

“ _I_ don’t care that it’s improper, but others do!”

“Padmé knows Lady Kryze well, she won’t be bothered. I know Obi-Wan is furious with me but it will pass. Qui-Gon never cared about these things, and Padmé’s sister is already married. No one will suffer from this!”

“What about _me?_ ”

“ _You?_ ” He paled, suddenly concerned. “Ahsoka, what do you mean?”

“Nothing,” she mumbled, unwilling to explain the whole situation.

“Sister,” he said. “if _anyone_ is giving you grief over this –“

“No! No, it’s just – I had hoped –“

He was her brother, and had always been her closest companion, and he looked so anxious that she told him the whole story, managing to cry only a little.

“ _Offee?_ ”

“Don’t say her name like that!”

“You despise her. Everyone does.”

“I do not! Not anymore and oh, I never should have. I was so mistaken, we all were!”

He groaned, and conceded that as she was Padmé’s good friend, she could not have been entirely awful.

“—But Offee?!”

“ _You_ are not allowed to criticise my romantic choices, Brother.”

“Fair enough.”

There was a surprised cry from the room downstairs, and Ahsoka and Anakin went down to investigate the commotion. Padmé was holding a letter in one hand, the other covering her mouth in surprise.

“What is it, my love?” Anakin asked, hovering protectively.

Padmé’s eyes strayed towards Ahsoka for a moment before returning to him as she explained:

“My friend Barriss is writing to offer us a – sizeable loan. Enough for a proper wedding and to live comfortably in Coruscant until the whole thing is sorted out.”

“How did she know we were here?”

“She does not, but she may have realised that I have had Sabé intercept my letters before they reach my family’s house.”

 “Will you accept the offer?” Ahsoka asked, feeling a little breathless. Certainly Miss Offee never ceased to astonish.

The lovers exchanged a weary look, but then Padmé nodded.

“I think we must. For our child’s sake as well as yours.”

“But I don’t understand – Why not simply ask for a loan from one of your friends or relatives before all this?”

“I do not know that I would ever be able to repay them, and would not want anyone else to suffer of our – imprudence. I would not consider accepting if it were only for our sakes, but I suspect she has other motives. Does she not, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka flushed, her heart thundering in her chest. 

“I would not presume to know.”

 

And so Anakin and Padmé had a reasonably small wedding that was mostly a family affair – and with the two families intermingling as little as possible – save for the few Fett brothers who had happened to be in town, Padmé’s beloved handmaiden, and Miss Chuchi who had made the trip.

Miss Offee had sent her best wishes – and, of course, the money – but been unable to attend herself due to pressing business in her own household, much to Ahsoka’s disappointment.

It was a quiet but lovely affair, for it was clear that despite the newlyweds’ situation being less than ideal, they were deeply in love with one another. Even Obi-Wan forgot for a moment to glower – perhaps because Lady Kryze had been able to attend and had been more amused by the whole affair than shocked. Qui-Gon had retained his typical calm demeanour throughout, and perhaps shed a tear or two. Ahsoka certainly had needed her handkerchief.

 

Ahsoka and Qui-Gon were the only ones to leave for home afterwards – she appreciated the chance to spend some time with him, it had been far too long and she’d missed his particular brand of wisdom. The next few weeks were quiet, and Ahsoka spent a considerable amount of time with Rex, who had also returned.

She debated writing to Miss Offee, but what for? She could never thank her enough and did not want to risk embarrassing her. Moreover, although she suspected that Miss Offee had been thinking of her when she’d made her generous offer, it was still a hard thing to believe.

Could one truly be so gracious as Miss Offee seemed to be?

 

She was only half-interested when rumour started spreading around town that Theed had been let once more. She was running errands one day when she heard _who_ , exactly, was now going to be staying there.

“It’s that glacial Miss Offee,” someone said to the tailor as she was picking out fabric for a new dress.

She dropped every package she’d been holding, her heart pounding.

“Hah! I remember how you disliked her, Miss Tano,” the tailor said.

Ahsoka said something inane in answer, gathered her things, and fled. 

 

The day before Miss Offee was due to arrive, her sleep was disturbed by the arrival of a coach in the middle of the night. The last thing she expected when opening the door at such an ungodly hour was to find herself faced with Lady Unduli, who seemed very cross, for all that she was not one to let any sort of feeling show.

“Miss Tano, a word.”

“Could this not wait until morning?” She wondered at the urgency, and was seized by worry at the thought that there was really only one possible reason for the visit. “Has something happened to Miss Offee? Is she well?”

Lady Unduli was silent for a moment, considering her expression.

“Has she truly proposed to you then?” Unduli asked, troubled.

“What? I’ve said no such thing,” Ahsoka exclaimed, shocked by the leap in reasoning.

“But you show much concern and I know of her _interest_ towards you.”

Ahsoka still doubted, in spite of evidence to the contrary, that after the callous way she’d acted that this was still true. Yet she found herself reluctant to deny it.

“We are not engaged.”

Lady Unduli seemed momentarily relieved, but pressed on.

“You must say you will not change your mind and accept further proposals. I will not stand for it.”

Ahsoka flushed in anger. To be so disregarded in her own home!

“What is it about me that you so strongly object to?”

If Lady Unduli minded her tone, she did not show it. She had regained her typical composure as she explained:

“Barriss has always had the means and the will to stay independent. If she has compromised herself on your behalf and been made aware that her feelings are not returned, I will not have her made miserable by such an unfortunate match! Her association with your family has already cost her a _considerable_ amount of money.”

“Excuse me, your ladyship, but I would never marry unless my heart, rather than my purse, were set on it! It is true that my family is not wealthy, but I am not yet so desperate as to use someone’s feelings – if feelings there are—for me for my own gain! What offer she made she made of her own volition, and I never would have dreamed of asking for her help!”

Lady Unduli considered her again for a moment.

“Well then,” she said, as though they’d agreed on something. “I take my leave of you.”

Ahsoka was left wondering what it was, exactly, that had happened. She could not find sleep again that night, tossing and turning until the sun rose.

 

She received an invite to have tea at Theed two days later. She almost laughed at the familiarity of it, although the penmanship was far sharper than Riyo’s gentle curves. As the moment approached, however, she grew anxious, as she still had no concrete plan of action.

She was happy to see Zonder again. He’d accompanied his sister this time, in order to enjoy the hunting grounds around Theed. He was good company, but she burned with the need to spend time alone with Miss Offee – their conversation was certainly long-overdue.

 Their other companions she did not know, but they seemed good enough people. There were a few servants she recognised from her time at Mirial, and they all seemed pleased to see her.

After tea Miss Offee offered her a walk about the grounds, and they were finally left to their own devices. They were silent for a moment, both considering the things that needed to be said. Miss Offee was the first one to gather up her courage and speak:

 “Miss Tano…I wanted to say how sorry I am, I’ve heard that my guardian came to your _home_ in the middle of the _night_. I can’t say how sorry I am, I never wished to cause you any inconvenient it is only—she cares a great deal about my well-being, you see –”

“No!” Ahsoka exclaimed, troubled. “Please don’t apologise. It is no fault of yours and I will admit I was surprised but our talk was somewhat – enlightening.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“She had some concerns, that is all, which we discussed. And it gave me hope that perhaps, despite my appalling behaviour last fall you might still hold me in some esteem –“ 

Miss Offee – Barriss, Ahsoka thought. She might be allowed think of her as Barriss, soon enough. The thought was somewhat dizzying and she worried her nerve would fail her before she could say what she needed to – seemed disconcerted, and perhaps a little hopeful herself. 

“Hope? Miss Tano, I –“

Finding her suspicions as good as confirmed, Ahsoka realised that some of her typically daring nature had returned.

“Come now,” she said, in a moment of boldness. “Surely if we’re to be married you can call me Ahsoka?”

“ _Married?_ ” She sounded utterly floored. “But you – you don’t –“

She did not seem able to find anything else to say and Ahsoka found herself growing uneasy again, remembering her callous words and cruel disregard for Miss Offee’s feelings.

“It seemed impossible to me that your feelings had not changed, but after what you did for my brother, for which I owe you _so much_ , I had thought that perhaps you still cared for me after all.”

“Please, do not tell me you feel _obligated_. I could not bear it. I never meant for you to be made aware of this, though I suppose it was inevitable, but if you were – then you must know it was for your sake. Because I love you, because I have loved you a long time and realised how wrong it was of me try to separate them instead of offering my help.”

It was Ahsoka’s turn to be speechless for a moment – she had known, of course, to some extent, of Miss Offee’s feelings. But to hear them said aloud was overwhelming.

“No – forgive me, that isn’t what I meant. I meant – I meant to thank you – I meant to tell you how sorry I am for the way I behaved and – I wanted to say that I was wrong about you, about your character, about my own feelings.”

Barriss shook her head, with a timid smile.

“No, you were right to find my behaviour appalling – interaction with strangers makes me uneasy but is no reason for rudeness and your words made me realise that I needed to change –“

“But you’re perfect!” Ahsoka exclaimed thoughtlessly regretting the words the moment they were out of her mouth, though not the sentiment.

Miss Offee stared at her with wide eyes.

“I am most certainly _not_. Though I appreciate that your feelings have so dramatically changed.”

Ahsoka took one of her hands between hers.

“Like I said, I was wrong. I have come to realise that you are truly everything I could have ever hoped for – not for your money, no, but the goodness of your character is more than I deserve and I – I love you as well.”

“Truly?

“Truly.”

“If I am to call you Ahsoka then, you must call me Barriss,” she said, flushing.

“Of course.”

How could Ahsoka ever have believed her cold and unfeeling?

Barriss was impossibly beautiful when she seemed so happy, Ahsoka thought, as she kissed her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things, if you've made it this far:  
> Zonder was Barriss's padawan in the old EU  
> Anakin is the Regency Heroine™ because there had to be one and it makes me laugh  
> There are no Wickam or Collins equivalents because it would've been Lux and I'd rather not acknowledge his existence.  
> Is this a human AU? What kind of setting is it exactly? Who knows. Certainly not me.


End file.
